The use of multilateral wells has become common in facilitating the production of desired fluids, e.g. oil and gas. A main wellbore is drilled and then lined with a casing which is cemented in the main wellbore. Subsequently, an opening or window is formed through the casing to enable drilling of a lateral wellbore. A lateral tubing, sometimes referred to as a liner, is then moved downhole through the main wellbore casing and out through the window into the lateral wellbore. The lateral tubing is moved downhole by a running tool and coupled with the main wellbore casing by a lateral tube assembly. After placement of the lateral tubing and the lateral tube assembly, the running tool is removed from the wellbore. Depending on the application, additional lateral wellbores may be drilled and lined with lateral tubes, e.g. liners.